


the lame horses

by kaspbrak-tozier89 (summercarntspel), summercarntspel



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Beverly Marsh & Richie Tozier Are Best Friends, Everyone's gay, Fluff and Angst, Multi, Richie Tozier & Stanley Uris Are Best Friends, crack kinda i guess, friendship is lightly bullying each other in the gc, get together stuff, groupchat fic, mostly just happy times, sorry I don't make the rules - Freeform, tiny angst i didn't mean to i swear
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:47:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23623387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summercarntspel/pseuds/kaspbrak-tozier89, https://archiveofourown.org/users/summercarntspel/pseuds/summercarntspel
Summary: just a funky losers club college au chatfic with not a lot of plot and a lot of love among the gang!
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Bill Denbrough/Mike Hanlon/Stanley Uris, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	1. like pasketti but angry

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO SO
> 
> I have... another gc fic, but it got too Plotty to be something fun and easy to write between bigger things oop so here we are.
> 
> My basic concept is that everyone is in college together. Mike and Ben live in one dorm, Stan, Richie, Bill, and Eddie live in a pod-dorm/apartment on campus, and Beverly lives with a random roommate and spends most of her time at the apartment.
> 
> Hopefully who's who in the chat groups should be fairly easy, but if it's confusing, feel free to a. make it up or b. ask!
> 
> also big thanks to @leannerd for beta-ing every time i throw a Google Doc at her ilysm <3

**losers**

1:41am

**_dick_ ** _changed_ **_losers_ ** _to_ **_the lame horses_ **

**dick** : get it bc we're so wounded you should just shoot us

**_dick_ ** _changed_ **_wet willy_ ** _’s name to_ **_shookspeare_ **

**_dick_ ** _changed_ **_stinky_ ** _’s name to_ **_stanthony_ **

**_dick_ ** _changed_ **_mikeeeee_ ** _’s name to_ **_miguel_ **

**stanthony** : Why?

**dick** : FUCK U I WAS ON A ROLL

**stanthony** : [eyeroll.gif]

**_stanthony_ ** _changed_ **_stanthony_ ** _’s name to_ **_Stan_ **

**_dick_ ** _changed_ **_Stan_ ** _’s name to_ **_stanthony_ **

**_stanthony_ ** _changed_ **_stanthony_ ** _’s name to_ **_Just Stan_ **

**_dick_ ** _changed_ **_Just Stan_ ** _’s name to_ **_Stanthony_ **

**dick** : I can go all night bb >:) 

**Stanthony** : Fine.

**Bean** : Richie are you good??

**Bean** : do you want some melatonin? I can bring some to your dorm?

**dick** : i am fit as a fiddle and ready for love my fine feathered friend 8)

**Bean** : are you…. sure?

**dick** : im good just cant sleep rn so im goofin

 **dick** : promise 

**_dick_ ** _changed_ **_Bean_ ** _’s name to_ **_been jammin_ **

**been jammin** : as long as you’re okay <3

**dick** : <3

**_dick_ ** _changed_ **_for bever after_ ** _’s name to_ **_bevbev_ **

**bevbev** : omg i love it

**bevbev** : i get to live my gusgus fantasy 

**bevbev** : fucking finally 

**dick** : !!!!

 **dick** : im watching cinderella rn!!!

**bevbev** : !!!!!!

**ed-boy** : what the fuck richie

 **ed-boy** : you fucking know that’s my favorite

**dick** : literally come in here???

  
  
 **ed-boy** : bitch im sleep

  
  
 **dick** : i’ll rewatch it with u tomorrow then eds <3

**ed-boy** : whomst

**dick** : e d s c:

**ed-boy** : had it not been for the laws of this land

 **ed-boy** : i would have slaughterd u

**dick** : c: <3

**_dick_ ** _changed_ **_ed-boy_ ** _’s name to_ **_pissed-sketti_ **

**dick** : get it

 **dick** : it’s like pasketti but angry

 **dick** : just like u <3

**stooges**

1:49am

**Larry** : now how i would flirt but by all means go off

**Moe** : go fuck yourself ms marsh :)

**Curly** : Insults are their love language.

**Moe** : you too, fucker

**the lame horses**

1:50am

**pissed-sketti** : one day i’ll kill you

 **pissed-sketti** : and feed ur body to mike’s pigs

**shookspeare** : omg just like criminal minds

**Stanthony** : I'd sell my kidney for Spencer Reid.

**shookspeare** : I'd let spencer reid punch me in the face

**miguel** : same

**miguel** : and hey uh please don’t eddie bertha and delores don’t deserve that :(

**dick** : inch resting

**Stanthony** : What? 

**dick** : oh nothing 

**dick** : just funny that u two appear when mush mouth shows his ugly mug

**Stanthony** : Beep beep, Richard.

**shookspeare** : sticks and stones may break my bones but at least im not ugly :///

 **shookspeare** : like rip richie but I'm different yknow :/

**dick** : you wound me, william

 **dick** : you know my good looks are all ive got in these trying times

**pissed-sketti** : are you in the right headspace to receive information that may be harmful to u

**dick** : betrayal, thy name is eds

**pissed-sketti** : no the fuck its Not dickwad

**been jammin** : guys not to be that guy but I have an 8 am can we Please

**dick** : you don't have to say that guy Ben you can just say stan

**bevbev** : sorry benny!!! 

**been jammin** : no don't be sorry!! I just don't wanna sleep through it again that's all! 

**bevbev** : u can mute us and go to bed :) 

**been jammin** : i will soon if I need to :) 

**bevbev** : <3

**been jammin** : !!! <3

**dick** : jfc I'm going into a sugar coma

**pissed-sketti** : ^^

**bevbev** : have you ever heard of shutting the fuck up

**Stanthony** : You know they haven't.

**dick** : some1s teste

**Stanthony** : You make me want to scoop my eyes out with a melon baller. 

**dick** : aha and then what ;) 

**shookspeare** : I can hear u laughing through the wall omg

**dick** : good keep listening and you'll hear me fuck ur mom

 **dick** : dont even try to lie billy I heard u snort

**shookspeare** : it's late and my defenses are down

**miguel** : richie used a your mom joke

 **miguel** : it's?? super effective? 

**been jammin** : a critical hit! 

**dick** : tone it down nerds

**pissed-sketti** : richie you literally called me screaming about the sword and shield dlc less than three hours ago

 **pissed-sketti** : you called me and im in the same apartment as you

**bevbev** : EXPOSED

**been jammin** : the tea is Piping

**bevbev** : ben sweetie no,,, 

**shookspeare** : so that's what that was

 **shookspeare** : I thought he was dying and when I went to check on him he was under a pile of blankets on the floor with his switch

**Stanthony** : I also thought he was dying, but I was willing to take that chance.

**dick** : wait I wasn't with my switch eddie was down the hall

 **dick** : ba-dum TSH

**pissed-sketti** : lock your fucking door tonight

**been jammin** : are you even allowed to rimshot your own joke

**dick** : oh honey ill show you a rimshot ;) 

**bevbev** : this is bottom eddie erasure and I won't stand for it

**been jammin** : a crime!

**dick** : then take a seat, bbycakes

**pissed-sketti** : I will tear you all limb from limb

**dick** : aint he sweet? 

**Stanthony** : Can we go to bed now? 

**shookspeare** : yeah rich noah fence but Im muting this

**Stanthony** : Me, too. 

**dick** : WAIT WAIT I HAVE TO CHANGE MY NAME FIRST

**miguel** : good christ

**dick** : its worth it I promise

**_dick_ ** _changed_ **_dick_ ** _'s name to_ **_tichie rozier_ **

**been jammin** : richie :/

**shookspeare** : that

 **shookspeare** : that was worth it? 

**Stanthony** : No. 

**bevbev** : AHFLSJF I'M CACKLING

**pissed-sketti** : I'm going to bed before I'm forced to commit a felony

**tichie rozier** : aw baby ur gonna do crimes? without me aha? ;))) 

**pissed-sketti** : GO TO BED

**tichie rozier** : whats in it for me

**pissed-sketti** : we can't go to breakfast if you aren't awake

 **pissed-sketti** : and the dining hall has that shitty French toast you like tomorrow

**tichie rozier** : wow whyd you guys keep me up so late im tired gn

**_Stanthony_ ** _removed_ **_tichie rozier_ ** _from the chat_

**Stanthony** : I'll add him back in the morning. Maybe. 

**shookspeare** : God bless u

**bevbev** : peace on us

**been jammin** : peace be with you

**pissed-sketti** : and with your spirit

**miguel** : amen

**Stanthony** : I'm Jewish.

  
  


**the lame horses**

8:13am

**_Stanthony_ ** _added_ **_tichie rozier_ ** _to the group!_

**tichie rozier** : its been 84 years…

 **tichie rozier** : you’re all fake and gay for excluding me for so many hours smh

**pissed-sketti** : shut the fuck up before i remove u again

  
 **tichie rozier** : good morning 2 u 2 <3


	2. jason segull can get it tho

**the lame horses**

11:36am

**tichie rozier** : am i a man

**tichie rozier** : or am I a muppet

**pissed-sketti** : muppet

**tichie rozier** : if im a muppet

**been jammin** : then i’m a very manly muppet

**tichie rozier** : fuck yeah haystack

**tichie rozier** : i can always count on u mwah

**been jammin** : <33

**Stanthony** : I, myself, am a muppet of a man.

**shookspeare** : jason segull can get it tho

**bevbev** : BILL IASLDJFHERK

**miguel** : first of all,,,

**miguel** : ,,,segull

**Stanthony** : Bill, aren't you getting a degree in, like, being good at the English language? 

**shookspeare** : :(   
  
**tichie rozier** : he is paying,,,, 120k dollars

**pissed-sketti** : to get a degree,,,,

**tichie rozier** : in a language he already spoke

**miguel** : quick tag yourselves as john mulaney quotes go

**miguel** : im “why do ppl shush animals? they’ve never spoken”

**shookspeare** : “one day im gonna leave you and im gonna GET that best buy rewards card” or “im so horny and angry all the time” it depends on the day

**bevbev** : i’m 110% “ah, none of us know our fathers”

**been jammin** : omfg bev

**bevbev** : :)

**been jammin** : anyways,,, i’m “you could pour soup in my lap and i’ll probably apologize to you!!!!”

**bevbev** : a babby

**been jammin** : <3

**tichie rozier** : barf

**bevbev** : hey uhhh?? Eat a dick? 

**tichie rozier** : im tryin eds is v hard to convince

**pissed-sketti** : SHUT TH FUCK UP P

**tichie rozier** : 8)

**tichie rozier** : anyway “do my friends hate me or do i just need to go to sleep”

**pissed-sketti** : both

**pissed-sketti** : “i am very small,,,, i have no money,,,, so you can imagine the kind of stress i am under”

**tichie rozier** : i stan one (1) short king

**pissed-sketti** : what about cody ko

**tichie rozier** : …. Two (2) short kings

**shookspeare** : rich i’m shorter than eddie and u absolutely stan me

**pissed-sketti** : 5’8 little mousy boys

  
  
**tichie rozier** : WHO LIVE IN THE WALL

  
  
**bevbev** : and crawl around and eat CHESEE

  
  
**Stanthony** : Chesee   
**Stanthony** : And Bill is 5’7.

**shookspeare** : :((

**Stanthony** : :)

**tichie rozier** : i can’t believe i witnessed a doubkle homie-side in my own gc

**tichie rozier** : no one is fucking safe

**bevbev** : ikm fucking pissing

**Stanthony** : Also, sorry, Mike, I was reading.

**Stanthony** : “I just want to sit here and feed my birds.”

**shookspeare** : soft <3

**miguel** : stan did i tell u i saw a crow on the way to class

**miguel** : he was on that light pole by the science building! i took a pic for you

**Stanthony** : Thank you, Mike!

**dumbass geek** \--- **piss man**

11:47am

**dumbass geek** : *lips on mic* GAY

**piss man** : Nice to meet you, pot, I’m kettle.

**dumbass geek** : STNA I 

**piss man** : I’m the funniest person I know.

**dumbass geek** : ROOD

**the lame horses** :

11:48am

**bevbev** : that’s so sweet what the fuck

**been jammin** : my heart i love you guys <3

**been jammin** : but quick q are we ignoring bill saying he’d fuck jason segel

**shookspeare** : no he'd fuck me

**shookspeare** : i’d let him bend me over the dessert bar in the dining hall

**bevbev** : BIL I JUST SC REAMEDD

**bevbev** : jesus FUCKING CHRIST

**pissed-sketti** : MY BABY EARS

**tichie rozier** : haha virgin

**pissed-sketti** : im gonna shove my foot up your ass

**tichie rozier** : oh he got a foot fetish????

**bevbev** : PLESE STOP IM BEGGIN UY

**tichie rozier** : [thenbeg.jpeg]

**miguel** : anyway back to whats important

**miguel** : bill really do have a thing for average looking white men huh

**tichie rozier** : it do be that way in hollywood

**been jammin** : don’t get him started

**been jammin** : last time he talked about wanting taran killam to…….. r*w him at a subway

**shookspeare** : i feel Unsafe

**miguel** : oh my god remember when bill said he wanted taran killam’s mayo on his italian herbs and cheese

**shookspeare** : lies and slander

**miguel** : [thingsbillsaid.401.jpeg]

**pissed-sketti** : mike that’s so much blackmail material what the fuck

**miguel** : :)

**Stanthony** : Bill, you’ve been hanging out with Richie too much.

**tichie rozier** : DONT BLAME ME I DON’T HVAE BAD TASTE

**tichie rozier** : aint that right eds? ;)

**pissed-sketti** : i’ll slit your throat

**tichie rozier** : hot

**_pissed-sketti_ ** _ has removed _ **_tichie rozier_ ** _ from the chat _

**bevbev** : sniped

**pissed-sketti** : he deserves it

**dumbass geek** \-- **-piss man**

11:50am

**piss man** : And another one bites the dust.

**dumbass geek** : fuck u add me

**piss man** : You are 0 for 6, Popeye.

**dumbass geek** : WAIT

**_dumbass geek_ ** _ changed  _ **_dumbass geek_ ** _ ’s name to  _ **_steve_ **

**_steve_ ** _ changed  _ **_piss man_ ** _ ’s name to  _ **_Robin_ **

**Robin** : I’ll take it.

**steve** : ur my favorite lesbian <3

**Robin** : Don’t press your luck.

**the lame horses**

11:50am

**_Stanthony_ ** _ added  _ **_tichie rozier_ ** _ to the group _

**pissed-sketti** : betrayed……..

**bevbev** : N E WAYZ

**bevbev** : hoffman just let us out of psych early whom wants launch

**miguel** : launchers 4 sale

**been jammin** : please,,,,, buy my launchers,,,, my family,,,,

**bevbev** : is that a yes or a no

**miguel** : dining hall?

**bevbev** : ya its fajita day be there or be square

**been jammin** : i’ll be over when my lib shift is done at 12:15!!

**bevbev** : !!! 

**Stanthony** : I’ll go save a table.

**tichie rozier** : WAIT STAN DONT LEAVE I’LL WALK W U

**Stanthony** : Hurry up, loser.

**pissed-sketti** : I’ll come too let me get my shoes

**Stanthony** : Bill, Mike, you meeting us there?

**miguel** : yep!

**shookspeare** : u’d have to pry fajita day from my cold, dead hands

**tichie rozier** : LET’S GO LESBIANS

  
  


**the lame horses**

2:16pm

**been jammin** : i just witnessed the most chaotic thing

**been jammin** : prof bender just Crawled on the Floor

**bevbev** : HWTAT

**Stanthony** : It’s true, she did.

**bevbev** : WHY

**bevbev** : WHAT THE FUCK

**Stanthony** : She was explaining how not every baby crawls in the “traditional” way.

**tichie rozier** : so she got on the fcking floor?????

**Stanthony** : It was a lot to process.

**Stanthony** : Ben is physically shaking beside me.

**been jammin** : i truly don’t know whether im about to laugh or cry

  
  


**the lame horses**

5:03pm

**pissed-sketti** : this just in patrick hockstetter is wearing a shirt that says all gays go to hell

**miguel** : isn’t??? He gay???

**tichie rozier** : no c’mon mikey dont make us claim him

**tichie rozier** : its not gay if u say no homo after

**shookspeare** : yeah just like its not gay in a boat

**been jammin** : ????

**shookspeare** : touching dicks is only gay on dry land and in this essay i will-

**Stanthony** : I hate this group chat.

**Stanthony** : Also, I saved you all a spot at dinner.

**uh oh** \--- **stinky**

9:55pm

**uh oh** : hey stan when i finish this short story can u read it?

**uh oh** : you can do it tmorrow idc i just want your feedback

**uh oh** : it’s a fictionalized version of that time me and u and rich a nd ed found that rly hurt baby bunny and we nursed it back to health

**stinky** : Oh, sure! Come to my room whenever, door’s open.

**uh oh** : <3 

**stinky** : <3

**mickey** \--- **donald**

9:58pm

**mickey** : [birdpic.26.jpeg]

**mickey** : this is the one from today!!!

**donald** : I love him!

**mickey** : [birdpic.27.jpeg] 

**mickey** : He fly!

**donald** : He do!!!

**steve** \--- **Robin**

10:09pm

**Robin** : I’m so gay.

**steve** : which 1 is it tonight, bb?

**Robin** : Both :///

**Robin** : [screenshot.114.jpeg]

**Robin** : [screenshot.115.jpeg]

**steve** : stanny aw <3

**steve** : u wanna go talk abt it? We can go to the gazebo by the lib?

**Robin** : No, I’m helping Bill with the story right now.

**steve** : ok I'm here if you need me after

**steve** : trade him writer workshop for an hj

**Robin** : You're the ten most infuriating people I know.

  
**steve** : thats my brand


	3. dead poet's society

1:25pm

**_Richie_ ** _ created a group chat _

**_Richie_ ** _ added  _ **_Bill_ **

**_Richie_ ** _ added  _ **_Ben_ **

**Richie** : Men.

**Bill** : boy.

**Ben** : ??

**Richie** : I bet ur wondering why i’ve gathered u here

**_Richie_ ** _ named the group _ **_dead poet’s society_ **

**_Richie_ ** _ changed  _ **_Richie_ ** _ ’s name to  _ **_alvin_ **

**_alvin_ ** _ changed _ **_Bill_ ** _ ’s name to  _ **_simon_ **

**_alvin_ ** _ changed  _ **_Ben_ ** _ ’s name to  _ **_theodore_ **

**simon** : you’re mxing your metaphors

**alvin** : that is precisely why you’re here, billiam

**theodore** : Im still confused??

**simon** : bitch me too

**simon** : B-club up top *high five emoji*

**theodore** : couldn’t you just

**theodore** : use the emoji

**simon** : no

**theodore** : understandable have a nice day

**simon** : benjamin don’t leave me hangin

**theodore** : ,,,,

**theodore** : *high five emoji*

**simon** : :*

**theodore** : <33

**alvin** : if ur finished???

**simon** : ya

**alvin** : ive gathered you here because we are men of words

**alvin** : and we gotta use those words

**alvin** : to snag the objects of our affection

**simon** : ,,,what

**theodore** : what does that mean, rich?

**alvin** : smh must i spell it out for you

**simon** : UH YEAH?

**theodore** : i’d appreciate you spelling it out, yes

**alvin** : jfc

**alvin** : billy needs to dick down mike and stan

**alvin** : and ben’s gotta date bev before i fucking scream

**simon** : woah why am i immediately dicking down when ben just gets to date??

**alvin** : ur a slut

**simon** : ...okay fair

**theodore** : uh i don’t…. Wanna date bev…?

**alvin** : that’s perjury, son

**theodore** : no it’s not we’re just best friends!!

**simon** : jesus u sound like richie w/ ed

**alvin** : well excuse the fuck outta me

**theodore** : cmon even if I DID… she wouldn’t go for me

**simon** : DID I HEAR U NEGATIVE SELF TALK

**simon** : pls do not do it

**alvin** : ben she wants a piece’a that cake

**simon** : tbh don’t we all

**alvin** : absolutely have you seen that ass

**simon** : damn ben what u doing out here with all that ass

**alvin** : double cheeked up

**theodore** : ,,,,,,yeeeeeeeeesh

**theodore** : if i admit i like bev will you stop objectifying me omg

**simon** : ye

**alvin** : prob not

**alvin** : oh uh i mean sure

**theodore** : [slowblink.gif]

**alvin** : anyway so i thought we could use this chat to help each other out

**alvin** : as bros do

**simon** : bro <3

**alvin** : bro <33

**alvin** : ben say it complete the triangle

**ben** : bro <333

**ben** : but uh how are we supposed to help each other?

**alvin** : gentle encouragement

**alvin** : por ejemplo

**alvin** : billy if you don’t have a threesome with your boys in the next week i’m delete ur contact information

**simon** : we live together

**alvin** : ur point?

**simon** : regardles u don’t know anything about me and…. Them

**alvin** : oh so you’re on that dumb bitch juice huh

**simon** : takes one to know one kaspbrak lover

**alvin** : okay we all know i have the hots for eddie this isn’t news willy

**theodore** : WILLY

**simon** : call me that again and i’ll break into ur emergency rumchata

**alvin** : you wouldn’t fucking dare

**alvin** : i need tht for when life gets me down

**simon** : try me binch

**theodore** : girls please youre both pretty

**alvin** : !!!! thank u benny same to u

**simon** : he means shut the hell up

**alvin** : no he called me pretty cant u read

**simon** : i

**simon** : so do you have a plan

**alvin** : who

**theodore** : i’m guessing you since you made the chat?

**simon** : ^^ya

**alvin** : oh

**alvin** : no

**simon** : helpful

**alvin** : thank u <3

**simon** : i’m

**theodore** : we could use this to, like… run ideas by each other

**theodore** : i have a poem i wrote for bev and you guys could proofread it?

**alvin** : THERE WE GO THAT’S WHAT IM TALKING ABOUT

**simon** : ben im soft yes send it rn

**theodore** : i’ll email u both :)

**alvin** : see this is what the dead poets society does

**alvin** : we get shit done

**theodore** : what are you guys gonna do?

**alvin** : uh

**simon** : well ya see

**theodore** : sigh

**the lame horses**

2:02pm

**tichie rozier** : can someone be kicked out of a college class asking for a friend

**pissed-sketti** : what the fuck did you do?

**tichie rozier** : ASKING. FOR. A. FRIEND.

**miguel** : richie where the fuck did you go are you alright

**pissed-sketti** : MICHAEL WHAT DID HE DO

**tichie rozier** : mike.

**miguel** : so we’re in diversity in america right

**miguel** : with that kid scott that richie beat out for the role in the play

**miguel** : so scott is still pissd clearly and he tries to Fight richie every time he opens his mouth

**pissed-sketti** : same hat @scott

**tichie rozier** : no eds trust me he’s...mean

**miguel** : for real

**pissed-sketti** : ya same hat @ scott

**tichie rozier** : :/

**been jammin** : eddie you made him sad :(

**pissed-sketti** : his face makes me sad

**been jammin** : eddie :(

**pissed-sketti** : :)

**tichie rozier** : thank u for defending my honor it was very sexy of u ben

**Stanthony** : The suspense is killing me, Mike.

**shookspeare** : YEAH MIKE

**tichie rozier** : intern nesting

**shookspeare** : shut the FUCK UP MIKE IS TALKING

**miguel** : OKAY SO

**miguel** : we’re talking abt religion

**miguel** : and we started discussing that theory that jesus was married to mary magdalene 

**bevbev** : is that the one that was a sex worker bc we love her

**miguel** : YEAH

**bevbev** : fuck yeah my man jesus out here sippin on that loving women juice

**Stanthony** : I’m Begging.

**miguel** : SORRY STAN

**miguel** : so richie goes “yeah idk she doesn’t have to be married to him to be important”

**bevbev** : RICHIE ALSO SIPPIN ON THAT LOVING WOMEN JUICE

**tichie rozier** : I stand by what i said

**miguel** : SO DO I

**miguel** : but anyWAY scott goes “what do you mean” and richie asdkjarkeg goes “like chrissy teigen is more than john legends wife like just because she’s a woman in biblical times doesn’t mean she isn’t important” and scott goes “yeah but they could have been married” and richie goes “but they also could have Not been married” and scott goes “yeah that’s why it’s a theory”

**tichie rozier** : keep in mind he’s being a Big Brat about it

**pissed-sketti** : what did you say back to him omg 

**pissed-sketti** : i wish i had fucking popcorn

**miguel** : SO RICHIE GOES “yeah and i have a theory that jesus was gay does that mean its canon” and scott goes “that’s because you’re gay and you want everyone else to be gay”

**pissed-sketti** : yikes on bikes nvm about the same hat thing @ scott

**bevbev** : yo what the fuck lmao

**miguel** : and THEN richie says “is that a problem? Is jesus being gay a problem? Bc its just a theory” and scott says “i just don’t think you should be pushing your beliefs during class” and richie goes “beliefs??? So you think not being homophobic is a Belief?” and scott goes “uh yeah? Maybe thats my belief”

**shookspeare** : where is this kid whats he look like i just wanna talk

**been jammin** : oh my god richie are you okay

**miguel** : and the prof is just letting them go bc she clearly does Not know what to do and it’s time to leave and richie literally yells “no hold on we’re not fucking done here” and no one moved and richie turns to scott and says “my belief is that you’re a shitty actor and a bad person, you fuckin moron” 

**miguel** : AND HE GETS UP AND WALKS OUT

**pissed-sketti** : richie where are you im coming to give you a hug

**Stanthony** : Me, too, holy shit.

**shookspeare** : this was a wild ride from start to finish jesus fucking christ

**bevbev** : rest assured if u somehow get in trouble for this i will kick your prof’s ass

**Stanthony** : I’m gonna kick Scott’s ass either way.

**shookspeare** : me too wth

**tichie rozier** : lmao guys it isn’t that big a deal

**tichie rozier** : he’s just a dime a dozen homophobe we’ve all dealt w/ worse lmao

**tichie rozier** : thanks for the love tho lmao <3 im going to the library to work on my monologue for rehearsal if anyone wants din after

**Stanthony** : I’ll be there.

**bevbev** : me too

**shookspeare** : everyone meet in the dining hallf @5 and we can group hug

**miguel** : ^

**been jammin** : you got it

**pissed-sketti** : do you want me come help you learn lines rich?

**tichie rozier** : no im good! I gotta do it alone or i wont focus

**tichie rozier** : see y’all at din!

**scooby protection squad**

2:18pm

**daphne** : our boy :(

**mystery machine** : i might actually cry

**Velma** : I hate when we have to use this chat.

**freddie** : big same

**freddie** : is he okay mike? Like??

**shaggy** : i don’t know? He was gone before i even got out of my seat

**scrappy** : he NEVER tells me no when i offer to help him learn lines ://

**daphne** : he’ll be okay my love he probably just needs to be alone

**Velma** : Triple text with 3 “lmao”s is a bad sign.

**Velma** : We need to be gentle with him today.

**freddie** : we will <3

**mystery machine** : i love soft stan so gd much

**daphne** : bff stan rises again

**Velma** : He’s a dickwad, but I love him and will kill anyone who’s mean to him.

**Velma** : That’s our fucking job and our fucking job alone.

**scrappy** : YEAH

**shaggy** : hell yeah

**scrappy** : Im gonna text him is that a bad plan

**Velma** : No, go for it. If he doesn’t answer you, I’ll try.

**scrappy** : <3

**homosexual---homiesexual**

2:24

**homosexual** hey reach

**homosexual** : I know youre busy but i wanted to tell you im proud of you and im sorry that kid was a dick

**homosexual** : and if you need to talk i’m here

**homiesexual** : thanks, skeds

**homiesexual** : im fine lmao just like

**homiesexual** : what fuckin year is it lmao why are people still like that

**homosexual** : i know :/

**homosexual** : we’re lucky to have people like you who wil stand up to people like him

**homiesexual** : i barely stood up to him

**homiesexual** : it isn’t gonna solve anything

**homosexual** : no shut up you did great

**homosexual** : and we’re so fucking proud of you

**homiesexual** : thanks <3

**homosexual** : do you want me to come help you run lines? Forreal if you wanna be alone that’s fine but if you want me there i can come down

**homiesexual** : i’m in one of the solo study room upstairs

**homiesexual** : 211 i think?

**homosexual** : omw

**homiesexual** : <3

**scooby protection squad**

2:31pm

**scrappy** : [screenshot.297.jpeg]

**scrappy** : he’s gonna be okay <3

**daphne** : thank god

**daphne** : i love that boy sm

**mystery machine** : im still giving him a big hug when i see him

**Velma** : Good work, Eddie.

**freddie** : eddie powers activated

**shaggy** : that’s love, baby

**scrappy** : shut the fuck up rats

**scrappy** : <3

**Author's Note:**

> <3


End file.
